


Thunderstorm Proposal

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Proposals, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanCas + “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
<p>In which Cas wants to stop but Dean gets an idea while they're getting soaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Proposal

They’d been on the road for four hours already, with just two and a half to go. It was dark now, the rain was harder and the thunder was getting louder. Cas was staring out the window though, watching the rain collected on the window and raced along it.

Dean kept glancing over at him, seeing the wonderfully intense look on the man’s face. Yeah, he definitely wanted to marry him.

Dean set the wipers on a higher speed and carried on down the highway, dark clouds looming in the darkness and fogging their way.

“Can we stop, Dean?” Cas asked innocently. When Dean looked over, he had his head cocked and a grin on his face.

“What for?”

“I want to feel the rain.” He replied simply.

He wanted to what? Who wants to feel the rain? It’s wet.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” He queried, disbelief lacing his voice.

“If that’s okay.” Cas whispered uncomfortably. Dean felt guilty then. He’d upset Cas, made him think it was a crazy idea.

“Of course. Let me find somewhere to park,” Dean told him, trying to sound more understanding. It seemed to have worked because the smile was back on Cas’ face.

Dean found a layby half a mile down the road and had barely stopped before Cas was out the door.

He watched Cas from the driver’s seat. Arm outstretched, face to the sky. The Impala’s headlights illuminating him and he could see the rain soaking into his trenchcoat already.

“Dean, come on! It’s amazing.” Cas shouted.

Before Dean’s brain caught up with his actions, he was out the door, leaving the car running and mimicking Cas’ actions.

“It’s just so pure, Dean.” Cas commented. Rain dripped from his hair, landed on his shoulders and soaked through his clothing.

Dean wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, so goddamn much, you know.” He told him. He could feel the rain seeping through his leather jacket, but he didn’t care. He had an idea.

“Love you too, Dean.”

“Uh, Cas…” Dean began. He stood close to Cas so that he could be heard against the pouring rain and the crashing thunder. “I was going to wait until we got to your parents’ house. I’d booked a nice restaurant down the street and everything… but… but I think here is better.” Dean’s heart thudded in his chest as nerves that weren’t there before rose to the surface. He couldn’t believe that he was going to do this in the middle of a thunderstorm.

“Dean?”

“You’ve been the light of my life for the past six years, Castiel. We’ve gone through thick and thin but I still love you as much as the day I met you. I love your quirkiness and everything that you do.” Dean had rehearsed the lines the previous night. They’d changed a little but he got the right message across.

Dean got down onto one knee, kneeling right into a muddy puddle and produced the ring box from his pocket. “Castiel Novak,” He breathed. “Will you marry me?”

Cas stared, open mouthed and dumbfounded. Dean Winchester just asked to marry him. Cas launched himself at Dean. Grabbing him tight and telling him _yes_ over and over and over again into his ear.

“Yes, so much. Of course I’ll marry you!” He cried, tears thankfully hidden by the rain. “I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.” They embraced in the rain for several minutes, both of them forgetting just how wet it was until a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded.

“We’re getting a bit wet,” Cas observed.

“We are.” Dean replied simply.

“To my parents’ house? I’m sure they’d like to hear the good news.” Castiel chuckled. Dean nodded before reluctantly pulling away from Cas to go back to the driver’s seat.

The rest of the drive was sodden and sticky and cold with just the car heaters to try and dry them, but two hours later they made it to Pontiac, Illinois and met with Cas’ parents who were both over the moon at the news.


End file.
